Track-type vehicles, such as crawler tractors and the like, are often used in highly populated areas where the noise produced by such vehicles is highly undesirable. One of the major contributors of noise pollution from such vehicles is the noise emitted from the tracks during operation. The track noise level increases as vehicle speed increases and in some instances the vehicle operators are instructed to refrain from operating the vehicle above a certain speed. In many cases, this is achieved simply by not operating the vehicle in a certain transmission gear range or setting. However, in many crawler tractors with power shift transmissions or the like, the speed of the vehicle is faster in reverse than in the same forward numerical gear range, i.e., first, second, third, etc. Thus, the track noise level may be acceptable in a particular forward gear range at the high idle engine speed setting and unacceptable in the same reverse gear range at the same engine speed. Since crawler tractors are commonly operated with the fuel control linkage and thus the engine speed at the high idle setting when operating in the forward direction, the operator must manually adjust the fuel control linkage to reduce the engine speed to comply with the noise restrictions whenever he shifts the transmission to change directions. In many vehicular operations, the operator is also manipulating hydraulic controls for repositioning the work tool at the same time he shifts the transmission and the added burden of adjusting the engine speed is both burdensome and fatiguing.